ians_cornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Workouts in 2018
<--- Main index <--- Workouts in 2017 ---> Workouts in 2019 January New Year's Day Saunter Weight Workout #2 Honkers Road Hootenanny Deserted Downtown Save-On Grocery Run VI / Library Adventure Burgers & Playgrounds Mall Jam February Mall Jam II: The Sequel Save-On Grocery Run VII / Mall Adventure Save-On Patrol II Weight Workout #3 Save-On Grocery Run VIII / Aborted Mall Adventure Boston Pizza / Burrito Adventure BP to Bus Stop William's to Home (reprise) Mall Jam III: The Threequel Stubbs Stroll Nanny Paul's 100th Birthday Bash! Calgary Airport Toronto Airport St. John's Airport Gander Airport Shores & Docks of Glovertown Bux Hill & beyond February continued A Honkin' Good Time March The Henderson Hacker Voyage College Meander IV: Snowgazing ❄ Food Court Reunion #4: Wet Feet Friday "St. Basils & St. Francis & Save-On" Workout #200!! "To Brown's Social House (south) and back" CANstruction Weight Workout #4 More CANstruction Weight Workout #5 King of Trade Quickie Aberdeen Nostalgia Walk Weight Workout #6 Backstreet Quest? Weight Workout #7 March Adventure I: Good People and Good Food at GoodEarth "Mayor Magrath, Lakeview Greenstrip, GoodEarth" March Adventure II: London Drugs & Library Lollygagging "London Drugs & Library Loop" March Adventure III: DQ and (failed) Post Office Mission "From Mayor Magrath to the mall" March Adventure IV: Cranes in the Coulees "South Side & Botterill Bottom Park" March Adventure V: Palm Bay Meandering "Burger King schools II" March Mini-Adventure: Browntown "Brown's Social House (south) & nearby streets" March Adventure VI: Henderson Lake Reunion "7th Avenue & Henderson Lake" Starbucks Surprise Food Court Reunion #5 Sloshy Saturday "To the skate park to the library" April Steamy Coffee Sunday "Another Crossings Branch Walk" The Nighttime Bus Stop Meander Skate Park Reunion #3 "To the skate park to Mum's" Jerry's Diner Loop Indian Battle Heights & coulee top & UofL April Adventure I "6th, 7th, RBC, Bill & Lynn's (messed-up path ending)" April Adventure II "Mall to Office to Coulees to Office to Mum's" April Adventure III "5th Avenue N Romp" April Adventure IV / Skate Park Reunion #4 "To the skate park to Mum's (longer path)" Cemetery Saunter III Early Morning Sky May Lethbridge Airport Calgary Airport (II) Vancouver Airport Comox Airport Courtenay McDonald's Run Campbell River Morning Adventure Campbell River Morning Jaunt Campbell River Ice Cream Jaunt Campbell River Morning Epic Campbell River Ice Cream Jaunt II Ripple Rock Rumble Roberts Lake Rumble Kayaking in Campbell River "Kayaking in Campbell River (approximation)" Henderson Lake Hurrah "Henderson Lake Loop" RBC Run Luigi's Gift Cards "To Luigi's North and back" (x2) Weight Workout #8 London Road Extravaganza Lifesavers Extravaganza "Distance to and from Green's" (x2) Girl Guide Cookie Extravaganza Canadian Tire Extravaganza Home Depot Extravaganza Road to the College Extravaganza Tim Horton's Extravaganza Canadian Tire Extravaganza II Slushie Extravaganza "Distance to and from Green's" (x3) Weight Extravaganza Weight Extravaganza II RBC Run II Weight Workout #11 Cambridge Visit & Cousin Chris' Wedding Nanton Pit Stop Calgary Airport (III) Kitchener/Waterloo Airport Cambridge Adventure I: Rediscovery Cambridge Adventure II: The Search for the Sun �� Cambridge Adventure II+: The Search for the Moon �� Cambridge Clothing Extravaganza Cambridge Adventure III: Grand River and back Toronto Adventure: Breakfast to Royal Ontario Museum to Lunch Niagara Falls Adventure - Part A Niagara Falls Adventure - Part B Ontario Adventure IV: The Cafe on Main Street Cambridge Weights TO SELF: For the Niagara Falls Adventures, the workout summaries are rather brief, but elaborate further on what exactly you did via some of the photo captions. Also include photos of your ponchos. June Journey to Solo Journey from Solo Aimless walk that I didn't feel like coming up with a better, more catchy title for Aborted Burger Quest "Aborted Burger Quest (approximation)" Surfin' Street Safari I "Downtown/London Road loop" Surfin' Street Safari II "London Road continued & brief industrial walk" Surfin' Street Safari III "5th Avenue N. & 13th Street N." Surfin' Street Safari IV "''Métis Trail to the Crossings Branch"'' Surfin' Street Safari V "''Mum's old house in London Road & 1st/3rd Street"'' Snowbob Run III Save-On Grocery Run IX / Bacon Quest Streetside Summer The Mystery of the Crane Henderson Lake Epic / Food Court Reunion #6 July Good Morning GoodEarth Good Morning GoodEarth: The Journey Home The Second Annual Canada Day Fireworks Adventure The Second Annual Canada Day Fireworks Adventure: The Journey Home Weight Marathon #1 Another Quickie "Quickie (adjusted route)" (x3) Weight Marathon #2 Cemetery Saunter IV Weight Marathon #3 The Sunflower Walk Weight Marathon #4 Weight Marathon #5 Workout #300!!! "To Brown's Social House South and back" Sunset Bridge Walk July Adventure I "Leaside Avenue, Lakeview Greenstrip, GoodEarth" Swimming & Hot Tubbing & Steam Room-ing at Courtyard Terrace July Adventure II "The Search for St. Edwards Park" July Adventure III "Copperwood Crossings" July Adventure IV "Henderson neighbourhoods & Swirls Ice Cream" July Adventure Workout July Adventure V "15h Street & Gryo Park & Marble Slab (aborted)" July Adventure VI "14th Street ''& Gryo Park & Marble Slab (for real)"'' Save-On Grocery Run X / Bacon Quest II Failed Fatburger Run Walk on Fourth Kelowna Visit & The Final Greyhound Epic The Final Greyhound Epic - Part I (Fort Macleod) The Final Greyhound Epic - Part II (Blairmore) The Final Greyhound Epic - Part III (Cranbrook) The Final Greyhound Epic - Part IV (Creston) The Final Greyhound Epic - Part V (Salmo) The Final Greyhound Epic - Part VI (Nelson) The Final Greyhound Epic - Part VII (Castlegar) The Final Greyhound Epic - Part VIII (Grand Forks) The Final Greyhound Epic - Part IX (Rock Creek) Groceries & Mitchell's Haircut The Ninja Walk The Second Ninja Walk Mission to Mission Creek "Mission to Mission Creek (approximation)" A Quick Dip in the Burys' Pool Busy Beach Paddle Kelowna Trail (aborted) "Kelowna Trail" (x2) July continued Successful Fatburger Run August Middle-of-the-week Bacon Adventure Scenic Drive Walk Stafford Drive Walk Mayor Magrath Drive Walk (also contains a phantom copy of the route) The Midsummer Walking Epic: Scenic Drive to the Uplands The Midsummer Walking Epic: Stafford Drive to Legacy Ridge & Hardieville The Midsummer Walking Epic: Southridge & Sandstone Ridge The Midsummer Walking Epic: Copperwood The Midsummer Walking Epic: Ridgewood Heights & Heritage Heights The Midsummer Walking Epic: Country Club Coulees The Midsummer Walking Epic: RiverStone The Midsummer Walking Epic: Peenaquim Park The Midsummer Walking Epic: Alexander Wilderness Park The Midsummer Walking Epic: Pavan Park Downtown Errands "Downtown Errands (approximation)" My fourth such walk into the Majestic Place area that I didn't feel like coming up with a better, more catchy title for Fields of Yellow Chokecherry Walking Epic Day I: Scenic Drive to the Uplands Chokecherry Walking Epic Day II: Stafford Drive to Legacy Ridge & Hardieville Chokecherry Walking Epic Day III: Sandstone Ridge Chokecherry Walking Epic Day IV: Sunset Acres Chokecherry Walking Epic Day V: Mayor Magrath Drive to Lakeview & Redwood Scenic Drive Doggie Run September Chokecherry Walking Epic Day VI: Sugar Bowl to the Coulees (sort of) Good Morning GoodEarth II Good Morning GoodEarth II: The Journey Home Alexander Wilderness Park Patrol UPS Run Boston Pizza Run RBC Run III Unexpected Doggie Run Road Trip with Mumsy Cinnamon Bear Pit Stop Fairy Creek Falls Deliciousness at East Side Mario's Balancing Rock Trail & Fern Trail Rained-out Riondel Waitin' for the Ferry Kaslo River Trail Halcyon beach walk Halcyon pool swim The long overdue Enchanted Forest walk D Dutchman Dairy delights Indigo-go Delights in Greenwood Across the bridge in Nelson September continued Chapters to Save-On Sylvan Lake Trip with La Vonne Burgers at South St. Burger Co. Ice Cream on the Moos Hockey Night in Canada CrossIron Mills Mall Adventure September continued again Safeway Grocery Run October Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 1: Scenic Drive to the Uplands Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 2: Stafford Drive to Legacy Ridge & Hardieville Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 3: Sandstone Ridge Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 4: Indian Battle Heights Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 5: Mayor Magrath Drive to Lakeview & Redwood Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 6: Industrial Park to Fairview Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 7: RiverStone - Part I London Road Loop The Great Kernels Epic One last visit to Courtyard Terrace Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 8: RiverStone - Part II Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 9: River Valley - Peenaquim Park Workout #393! "To Luigi's North and back again" Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 10: River Valley - Alexander Wilderness Park Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 11: River Valley - Pavan Park Calgary Airport (IV) Coal Banks Trail & River View Loop III: The Next Sequel Ten Ten Tales Haunted Halloween Hike to the Hackers' - Year II November Workout #400! - Three Peaks / Tri-city Walk / Lethbridge Triangle Iggy & Ice Road to the Starbucks reunion Nameless Downtown Stroll Starbucks Surprise II & Costco Adventure Another Nameless Downtown Stroll December The Hillcrest Climb Greg & Kim's Cabin More Kernels Delights! Another Hockey Night in Canada Trickle Creek Crawl The Grandoise Epic Amazing Breakfast Sandwich Stop Hockey Morning in Canada Crossings Crawl Coal Banks Trail & River View Loop IV: Windy Weekend London Road Loop II RiverStone - Part III Cemetery Saunter V: Christmas Eve Extravaganza